Close Your Eyes
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Angel O'Connor. New to town. Tall. Dark. Handsome. Rich. Buffy Summers. College student. Blonde. Gorgeous. Her father happens to work with Angel. They meet at a banquet held in honor of Angel moving to town. Or do they? AU/AH/OOC/M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**New story time! The very lovely, amazing Emilie Brown made an adoptable banner and it found a home with me. So here's the first chapter! Don't worry everyone! Me, starting a new story, doesn't mean I'm abandoning any of my others. They will be finished eventually! Joss Whedon owns Buffy...don't sue me!**

**Close Your Eyes**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

"Buffy! Time to get up! It's a big day and we have appointments to get to!" I groan, hearing my mother's voice ring through the house. I rub my forehead and blink a few times before sitting up.

"I'm up, mom!" I yell back then mutter, "And can't wait to move out next month." I yawn and feel at my hair before making an annoyed noise and heading for my bathroom. I turn on the hot water to my shower, stripping off my night clothes and throwing them aside. I step into the flow of water and sigh as it loosens my tense back muscles. I quickly wash my hair, shave my legs and scrub my body clean before regretfully shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around myself. I go back into my room and start to grab a bra and some underwear when a voice startles me.

"You are so lazy," Dawn says, causing me to yelp in surprise then swing around to glare at my younger sister, sitting on the edge of my bed. I grumble at her, then point to the door. She rolls her eyes but leaves my room anyway. I'm sure she'll have a lot to say at breakfast. The other reason I can't wait to more out. I toss my towel aside and slip into a light red thong and matching bra. I throw on a tank top and pair of jeans before sliding my feet into my flip-flops and heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, daddy," I say, kissing his forehead. "Momma." I give her shoulders a squeeze before sitting next to Dawn and poking her side. She slaps my hand away and gives me a mock glare.

"Do I really have to go tonight?" I dive right in, "I know I'm part of the family but I'm nineteen years old. I should have some choice in this, shouldn't I?"

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Don't like my business banquets anymore?" dad asks, peeking over the top of his paper at me.

"They're boring," I whine, "And there's a big party tonight and all of my friends are going and I can't because of the dinner."

"You should be there. The business might be yours one day," dad says, reaching over and patting my hand.

"I hear the man throwing this banquet is very attractive and young too. Maybe love will be in the air tonight," mom adds in as we finish eating and start to clear the table. I just roll my eyes.

"And hey, spa day!" Dawn puts in, excitedly. I smile at that. Spa days _are_ nice.

"In the car, girls! It's going to be a long day," mom tells us, ushering Dawn and me out the door. Once in the car, I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Willow and Xander.

_No go, guys. Sorry, next time! ~B_

**~CYE~**

"What did you have in mind?" the manicurist asks, filing my nails. I make a small humming noise, thinking. This is one of the last few things needed for tonight and I'm feeling more relaxed. After a full massage and facial, it's hard to be tense.

"Classic French tips for my fingers and red for my toes, please?" I finally decide, smiling. "Maybe some silver glitter over the white?"

"That sounds lovely," she responds, before getting to work. I relax back in my seat as the woman does my nails. It barely takes an hour but feels like so much longer. Once she finishes, I am lead to one of the hairstylists. I look through a book of elegant up-dos and decide on a half up-half down look. Once she's finished, I meet back up with mom and Dawn.

"Good choice," mom tells me, looking over my hair. I grin at her and squeeze her hand. We head home to get dressed for the banquet. I hadn't realized how long our spa day had taken but it was nearly five o'clock when we got home. That gives us an hour to get our makeup on and get dressed. Well, me to do my makeup. I'm the only one of us who would rather do it myself so mom and Dawn just have to get dressed. I go inside and up to my room, turning on my vanity light and sitting down.

I set out all the makeup I plan to use and then begin applying foundation to my face. Once done, I brush on a light powder and blush. I decide on a pink and brown natural looking eye shadow with black liner and mascara. I add a little silver to the corner of my eyes to make them appear wider.

"Half an hour!" I hear Dawn call from down the hallway and go to my closet. I pull out the long red dress I bought specifically for tonight and gently snip off the tag. I slide the smooth satin over my body and look at my reflection in the mirror. The dress falls perfectly around me, hugging my curves in all the right places. The thick tank top sleeves and small V are complimented well by the small silver brooch resting directly beneath my chest. I grab a pair of strappy black heels and a black leather clutch. I put on a thin coat of reddish-pink lipstick and place it, along with my cell phone and wallet into the clutch. I walk downstairs to find my parents already downstairs and ready.

"You look lovely," mom tells me. I smile at her, appraising her deep green dress.

"You look better," I respond, honestly. I have a gorgeous mother. Dawn joins us a few minutes later in a purple dress the falls just past her knees.

"That's cute," I tell her, "When'd you get it?"

"Last week," she says, "When I went to the mall with Nicole." I nod as she hooks her arm in mine and we head to the car, following closely behind mom and dad.

"We're right on schedule," dad lets us know, grinning back at us in the rearview mirror.

**~CYE~**

Pulling up outside the mansion, I can't help but be shocked. I grew up in a large house but this? This is unreal. The mansion before me looks like it came directly from the pages of a storybook. We walk to the front door and a young girl, a little older than myself greets us.

"Welcome! You must be the Summers'. I'm Kathy, Angel's sister. I'll be staying for a week or so to help him settle in. Now, come in, come in!" she introduces herself, shaking each of our hands. The inside of this house is just as gorgeous as the outside, if not more so. There are at least a hundred people already milling around the place, some with drinks, some just standing around in deep conversation. I separate from my family, telling them I'm going to look for Cordelia but instead just taking in my surroundings. I've been to a lot of these things in the past but never one this extravagant. Suddenly, I feel very underdressed.

"Excuse me," I murmur, after almost colliding with an older woman on the stairs. She gives me a friendly smile and nod. I continue up the stairs until I reach an ancient looking clock set right into the woodwork of the wall. It's strange but the beauty of the clock, set into the wall, strikes something inside of me. It feels almost familiar.

"Beautiful," I jump at the voice, so deep, soft, and close to my ear. I turn my head to face the most absolute gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. I softly clear my throat.

"Yeah, it is," I whisper, still a little flustered.

"Actually, I was talking about you, but sure, it's a nice clock," he chuckles as I feel heat rise in my entire face.

"We-well, thank you, I guess," I murmur, looking down, still blushing. If I keep this up, I'll be the same color as my dress soon. I feel the man hook a finger under my chin and watch in shock as he leans closer. I struggle to keep my breathing steady but it seems an impossible task when his warm breath fans against my cheek as he whispers,

"I think dinner's about to be served." I blink and step back, out of his spell.

"Ri-right," I silently curse myself for stuttering, "I should find my family." I head quickly down the stair, almost running right into my dad.

"Whoa, there, princess. Slow down," he laughs, "Any luck finding Cordelia?"

"Ahh…no. There are a lot of people here," I answer, hoping my dad doesn't notice my shaky voice…or knees…or hands. God, what the hell is this mystery man doing to me?

"We should find our seats, dear," mom says to my dad, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Buffy, you're back." She smiles brightly at me. I give her what I hope is a convincing smile. I walk along side my parents and Dawn and we find our seats quickly. I sit next to Dawn, crossing my ankles and sitting up straight. I can't stop my fingers from fidgeting in my lap. A man steps up to the head of the table. I feel my stomach drop when I see it's the man from the stairwell.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. As I haven't had a chance to personally introduce myself to everyone here, my name is Angel O'Connor. This is my younger sister, Kathy," he points to the girl that greeted us at the door, "I hope everybody enjoys their night and that I get a chance to speak to each of you." Maybe it's my imagination, but his eyes lock with mine as he says the last of his little speech. He sits down just as the caterers bring out the appetizers. I feel my cheeks burn in complete and utter embarrassment. Why does the earth never open up and swallow me when I need it to?

**Review? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Yes, I did change the summary, but that's only because I didn't know where I was going with this story at first, but now I do! Enjoy the chapter! Joss Whedon owns all that is in the Buffyverse. **

**Close Your Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

_"Angel," I breathe as he trails warm, open mouthed kisses along my throat. I tangle my fingers into his soft, dark hair, holding him closer to my sensitive flesh. He runs his tongue up the length of my neck before sucking my earlobe into his hot mouth, nibbling gently. He pulls away from me and smirks._

_ "Buffy?" he asks, sounding puzzled. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, knocking me-_

Right out of my dream. I jerk up, nearly knocking Dawn off of my bed and hold a hand to my throbbing forehead.

"What?" I grumble, irritated at being awoken from such a wonderf—strange dream. Why the hell am I dreaming about making out with a man I met last night for less than five minutes?

"Willow's downstairs. And it's almost noon," she tells me, raising an eyebrow. I peek at my alarm clock, groan and roll out of bed. I rub my bleary eyes and head downstairs to greet my best friend.

"Buffy!" she exclaims, giving me a hug. "I'm meeting Xander for lunch. Come with us?" I grin at her hopeful, puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, Will. Let me go pee and get dressed," I respond, leading her upstairs and leaving her in my room. When I get back, Willow's sitting on the edge of my bed, flipping through a magazine. I head for my closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

"How was the banquet?" she asks, curiosity in her soft voice. I shrug.

"Boring. The guy hosting it was drop-dead gorgeous though," I answer. "How was the party?" I watch her look away guiltily.

"Will?"

"We didn't go," she mumbles. I feel my eyebrows crease in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Parties are just not as much fun without you, Buffy," she admits, "Xander just came over to our apartment and we watched movies."

"Willow! You guys know you don't have to not go to parties just because I can't."

"Exactly. We don't have to do anything and we didn't want to go without you," she says stubbornly, her resolve face slamming into place, "Now let's go to lunch before we're late and Xand starts to worry."

**~CYE~**

"If the incredible Hulk and Superman got into a fight, who would win?" Xander asks us. I raise an eyebrow at him, then consider the question.

"The Hulk," I answer with certainty, nodding to confirm my answer.

"No way!" Willow exclaims, causing a few heads to turn towards us. She looks at the table, blushing.

"I'm with Will. Superman has super strength, heat vision and he can fly," Xander says, as if it should be obvious. I skewer a piece of chicken with my fork, pointing it at my best friends.

"Never underestimate the power of brute strength combined with extreme anger," I state. I watch in confusion as Willow's eyes widen and lips part and Xander sits up straighter, almost like he's trying to look tough. I turn to figure out what's gotten their attention, coming face to chest with Angel O'Connor. I look up, slowly, taking in his smirking face.

"Miss Summers," he greets, "I don't believe we had the chance to formally meet last night. You took off soon after dinner." I clear my throat, as it suddenly feels very dry before croaking out my answer.

"Please, call me Buffy, Mr. O'Connor I'm sorry to have rushed my family out of your home like that so soon but I wasn't feeling all that well," I lie. He holds out his hand to me. I take it as he responds,

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Buffy. I feel it's only fair that you call me Angel." I feel my breath catch in my throat as he lifts the hand that he still holds to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss on the back. I nod, taking my hand back and gesturing to Willow and Xander.

"These are my best friends, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris," I introduce, "Will, Xand, this is Angel O'Connor."

"It's nice to meet you," Willow says politely, smiling. Xander nods along with her.

"Who would win in a fight, the Hulk or Superman?" he asks. I kick his leg under the table.

"Xander!" Will smacks his arm. He looks between the two of us, letting out an offended "Ow!"

"You know, I don't know why I still hang out with the two of you, considering how abusive you are!"

"Get over it," I tell him, before turning back to Angel, "Xander's not very good at normal social conventions." Angel smirks that sexy little smirk of his.

"The Hulk would win, no contest," he answers, the smirk turning into a taunting grin.

"Ha!" I shout, pointing at Xander, "I'm not the only one routing for the green giant!" Xander throws a french fry at me, to which I stick my tongue out. I hear Angel chuckle at us and turn back to him.

"Excuse my manners! Would you like to join us?" I ask, looking into deep pools of brown.

"Thank you, but I have to get going. I have a meeting but your father told me what good coffee this place has so I couldn't resist coming in for a cup. When I saw you, I thought I'd come say hello." I nod.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," I tell him, "I hope your meeting goes well." He smiles at me, but it looks strained.

**~CYE~  
APOV**

I walk into my office and slam the door. I feel my fists clench at my sides and have to resist punching a hole through the wall. I take several deep, calming breaths when a knock sounds on my door. I sit down in the chair behind my desk before answering.

"Come in," I call, my voice sounding harsh to my own ears. Doyle walks into the office with his usual bravado, plopping into a chair and kicking his feet up.

"The lass still doesn't remember, does she?" he lilts in his Irish-accented tongue.

"No," I growls.

"No need to be grumpy about it," the short Irish-man holds up his hands in surrender.

"I have every reason to be _grumpy _about it, Doyle!" I shout, standing so fast I'm surprised my chair doesn't tip over, "She's the love of my fucking life and if it wasn't for 'meeting' her last night, she wouldn't even know I exist." I run my hand through my hair, frustrated.

"Hank was right to take her away from there after the accident, mate," Doyle tries to rationalize the situation, "It's given her time to adjust after three years of her life were ripped away from her. She's made new friends, got a relatively good education considering, and even started college. If it's any consolation, Joyce said she hasn't dated much. Never really had a steady boyfriend, besides you, that is."

"He took her away from me! I could have helped her remember! She could have gotten _better_ instead of starting all over again!"

"She didn't start over, Angel. She got caught up with her studies. She's the same age as all the other college freshmen out there," he tells me.

"You know that's not what I meant," I grit out through clenched teeth.

"Those people, the ones you were _both_ involved with, they were bad news. Is everything that happened in those two years really something you want her to be burdened by?" I sink back into my chair, defeated. I rest my elbows on my desk, burying my face into my hands.

"Of course not," I whisper, broken, "But that year that she lost before those people, that year when we were happy together, I want her to have that. She deserves all the happiness in the world, always has."

"Spoken like a man truly in love," he replies dramatically, holding his chest, right above his heart. I sigh loudly, leaning back and rubbing my temples.

**Review? Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with an update! I know it seems like Buffy and Angel are moving really fast but you have to keep in mind that they were together for three years. Angel knows that and Buffy, on some deep, psychological level, does remember that. The memories are buried but the feelings are still there. Anywho! Joss Whedon owns Buffy, not me. **

**Close Your Eyes**

**Chapter Three**

**APOV**

I groan, rubbing my temples and try to focus on the work before me. All I can think of is Buffy. She's even more gorgeous now than she was when we first met. At fifteen, she was still trying to find herself. Now, she knows who she is and is far more confident, even if she is nervous around me. That's just how she is. I growl in pure frustration and nearly knock my cup of coffee off my desk. I reach into my pocket, pulling out the picture I keep there. I gently smooth out the bent corners and feel tears build behind my eyes as I take in her smiling face. I have my arms wrapped around her waist from behind and am kissing the side of her neck as she grins happily at the camera. It was taken the day before the accident. The day before my life truly went to hell.

"Buff," I whisper, brushing my fingers against the picture of my little angel. I squeeze my eyes shut, praying for the millionth time to wake up and find out this past year and a half has all just been a terrible dream. I sigh as my phone begins to ring, forcing the bitter tears that threaten to fall back.

"Hello," I answer gruffly.

"Angel," Hank Summers replies. I sit up straighter.

"Hank. What can I do for you?" I get right to business, still angry at him for taking Buffy away from me.

"We need to have a little chat. Not over the phone, though. Can we meet somewhere?" he asks.

"Come to my office as soon as you can." I hang up, not even waiting for his reply. I don't need to. I know he'll come and I know it's about Buffy.

**~CYE~**

**BPOV**

"That was the guy from the banquet?" Willow asks, as her Xander and I walk into her- our apartment.

"Yeah," I whisper, thinking about his gorgeous face. I have no clue how or why this mysterious man has such a huge effect on me.

"Awww!" Xander exclaims, poking my side, "Does Buffy have a wittle crush?" I shoot him a harsh glare.

"I think Xander's about to have a wittle scar!" I respond, overly sweet. His smirk falls and he slips behind Willow. I roll my eyes.

"I think she does, Xand," Will smiles, "And I think Angel does too!" I blush and shake my head.

"Nahhh," I say, scratching the back of my neck. "He was just being friendly."

"No way! He was so into you. It was written all over his face," she squeezes my arm.

"All men are hopeless once hit with the Buffster," Xander agrees, doing an awkward little dance. I laugh at my friends then plop down to the couch. I kick my feet up on the coffee table.

"I don't know, guys," I grimace, "He's a total hottie and seems really nice and I felt this spark when he shook my hand but why would he even have any interest at all in me?"

"You're babbling again, Buffy," Willow says, curling up on the couch next to me and leaning against my arm. Xander drops next to her and turns on the T.V to some random movie.

"Why wouldn't he like you? You're beautiful and funny and nice." I smile at my friend's words of encouragement, then sigh.

"You're sweet, Will. But I don't know."

**~CYE~  
APOV**

"Hank, I don't get it. I get you moving out of L.A. I get starting over after what happened with the others but me? What did I do to deserve losing her like that? I did everything I could to keep her out of that but she kept getting sucked in. She deserves to know what happened in those three years. She deserves to know how much I loved her. How much I still love her," I tell the man sitting across from me. He nods thoughtfully.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want her to remember the pain she went through. I do hope you two can have something at least similar to what you once had. But, I swear that if you ever tell her that you've met before, that you dated for three years, I will destroy you. Start over with her but don't you dare bring up your past together," he threatens.

"And if she remembers on her own?"

"I suppose that can't be helped," he leans back in his chair, "Joyce and Dawn are thrilled. They really want you two back together." I smile wryly.

"So is Kathy. She insisted on coming along to see us rekindle our romance," I deadpan.

"Why do you sound so…upset about rekindling your romance with my daughter?" I feel anger boil within me and stand up, slamming my hands on my desk.

"I am upset! We shouldn't have to rekindle anything! She should have been by my side, always! You wanted her to start new but never gave her a fucking choice in the matter," I growl at my lover's father.

"You want what's best for her. So do I. While I do agree that you are indeed the best man for her, it wasn't best for her to stay in L.A. at the time."

"You're right. She shouldn't have been in L.A. any longer and it's great that you decided to move away but you could have told me where you were taking her. You could have let me come, find a place here and help her heal. But you didn't. You took her away and hid her. I looked everywhere I could to find where you decided to take your family but nothing. You dropped off the face of the planet. She was lost to me. I didn't even know if she was safe and happy for the past year and a half and it has killed me every single day."

"Well, I called you now, didn't I? I didn't think she was ready for a relationship with anyone. Now she is. She's all grown up now, Angel. You should come by the house tonight. Talk to her, get to know the new her." I clench my jaw and force back the multiple snide remarks that bubble beneath the surface.

**~CYE~**

**BPOV**

"Do you need any help with dinner, Mom?" I ask, hugging her. After watching a few movies with Will and Xander, I decided I should come home and have dinner with my family, since I'm moving out soon.

"No, thank you, sweetie," she squeezes my hand and sends me on my way. I find Dawn lounging on the couch and sit next to her, knocking my shoulder against hers.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask my baby sister.

"Dying of boredom," she answers. I chuckle at her, then grab a bottle of nail polish remover from the drawer of nail supplies. Once I finish taking the polish off my own fingers, Dawn holds out her hand to me. I remove the light purple color from her hands.

"What color?" I ask her, pretending to be annoyed. She laughs and hands me a bottle of blue polish. I shake it gently before opening it and starting on her nails. Dad comes downstairs from his home office and kisses mine and Dawn's foreheads before going to join mom in the kitchen. I look up in surprise when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" I call, closing the nail polish bottle and standing up. I shock myself by not passing out when I open the door.

"Angel," I squeak. "What are you doing here?" He smiles down at me.

"Well, I know it's very last minute but would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Now?" I watch his smile widen.

"Yes, now."

"Let me change," I answer, surprising myself once again by agreeing so easily. "You can come in while you wait if you'd like." He steps into the house, thanking me and telling me to take my time. I rush upstairs and pull a casual summer dress out of my closet. It's a simple white, knee-length dress with large blue flowers splattered across it. I slip on a pair of flip-flops and go back downstairs, grabbing my purse on my way out of my room. I smile when I get to the living room and see Dawn talking animatedly with Angel. He chuckles at something she said and then looks up, spotting me. He grins.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I nod, smiling. "Bye, Dawn, It was nice talking to you."

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to dinner with Angel!" I call out, opening the door.

"Have fun, honey!" mom answers.

**~CYE~**

"You look beautiful," Angel whispers, opening the car door for me and helping me out.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I tell him, blushing. The car ride to the small restaurant was silent but it was surprisingly comfortable. He smiles at me, making my insides flutter. We walk inside the restaurant and a girl takes us to a table. I feel my eyes narrow as I watch her ogle Angel until he places a hand on my lower back and thanks her, dismissing her presence. He pulls my chair out for me and I find myself flattered by his gentlemanly act. Usually, I would snap that I am perfectly capable of seating myself but with Angel, it just feels right.

"Why did you decide to move to Sunnydale?" I ask him, as we both open our menus.

"Business is good here. I figured moving closer to it would be beneficial," he answers.

"I hope you like it here. Even though it's small, it's a great town. Pretty much everyone is nice," I tell him. He smiles at me but it looks strained.

"I know I'll like it here," he responds, quietly. I was about to ask him what he meant when our waitress interrupted.

"Hello, there! My name is Darla and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you, handsome?" she greets Angel, ignoring me completely.

"I'll take a sweet tea please," he answers as his eyes narrow, "What would you like, Buffy?" I smirk at the realization that Darla's ignoring me is what pissed him off.

"I'll have the same, thank you," I answer. I watch as Darla's face twists into a grimace and she jots our drink order down.

"I'll be right back with those," she says, coolly.

Angel turns his attention back to me and reaches for my hand across the table. He looks deep in thought as he holds my small hand in his large one, rubbing the back with his thumb.

"Angel?" I whisper, confused at his rapid mood change. Darla chooses that exact moment to come back with our drinks and she takes our orders. When she leaves once again, Angel stares at me with a look of wonder on his face.

"Never in my life have I seen a woman as beautiful as you," he murmurs, kissing the palm of my hand. I nearly gasp at the electric shock waves shooting through my entire body at the soft kiss and quiet declaration.

"Angel," I whisper.

"No. Let me get this out," he interrupts me, gently, "I know I only met you last night," he seems to pause for some unknown reason. It looks as though he's collecting himself, "But being around you just feels right. I know this will be considered as being way to fast but I've lost amazing chances out of fear before and I won't do it again. Buffy, will you be my girlfriend? Or at least promise you won't go out with any other guys until you give me an answer." My eyebrows crease in confusion. That is really fast but something is compelling me to just say yes. Maybe it was the dream I had last night. Or maybe I'm crazy. It's probably the latter.

"I don't know anything about you," I tell him. And I don't. I met him last night. He could be a serial killer for all I know!

"I know." His soulful brown orbs gaze into mine and it takes everything I have not to jump across the table and kiss him senseless.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," I breathe, before my brain even registers what I'm saying. The breath-taking smile he gives me in return for my answer makes all my worries melt away.

**Review pwease?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Joss Whedon owns Buffy. I just want Bangel to have the happy ending that they never got.**

**Close Your Eyes**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

_"Buffy!"I press my hand to my mouth to keep the giggle bubbling in my throat from coming out. "Come out, come out where ever you are!"I watch his tall form walk past my hiding place in the back of his closet. I wait until he's just outside and pounce out, knocking him down with a slight thud as my small body connects with his much larger one. Normally, he would have caught me but since I caught him off guard, we both fall to the ground. He twists so I land on top of him, rather than underneath him. I straddle his waist and lean down towards him, grinning._

_ "Hi," I breathe. He smiles broadly back at me, pushing my hair gently behind my ear._

_ "Hello, lover," he whispers back, looking at me with wonder clear in his deep brown eyes. I rest my forehead against his and nuzzle his nose gently. He presses his hand to the back of my neck, leading my lips to his. I hum in contentment as our tongues dance together sensually. _

_ "I love you," Angel murmurs against my lips._

_ "I lo-" The scene shifts to a courtyard of some sort._

_ "Close your eyes," I whisper, tears rolling down my cheeks. His eyes fill with pain but he complies anyway. I run my fingers across his forehead and down his cheek. I squeeze my eyes shut. When I open them, I nearly crumple to my knees in defeat. Even with his eyes closed, there is so much pain written on his face. And I'm the cause of it all. I brace myself, brushing my lips against his. I start to walk away, but Angel grabs my wrist and pulls me back, eyes still closed._

_ "I'm sorry," he whispers brokenly, claiming my lips with his own. I allow myself and him this one final passion-filled kiss before breaking off._

_ "Goodbye, Angel." I turn and walk away with my head held low. I spare one last glance at the love of my life to see him standing where I left him, eyes still shut and tears rolling down the strong planes of his face. The scene shifts once again and I'm left alone in the middle of a room, with my arms and legs bound._

_ "Please!" I call out to my captives. "You don't have to do this! I won't tell a soul."_

_ "You won't get a chance," the British accented voice growls. An unhinged laugh sounds from the corner of the room and I cringe._

_ "It doesn't have to be this way. I…I'll leave! I'll leave L.A.! I'll go somewhere, far away from here and you'll never hear from me again!" I plead with the evil people I knew I should have never gotten involved with in the first place. But I did it anyway. And now I'm going to die. The girl laughs again, striking a match and swaying around to music that only she can hear._

_ "Sorry, pet. We just can't let you live with our little secret. Hope you understand." Tears stream down my already damp cheeks._

_ "I hate you," I whisper, coldly. My tormentors share an evil smirk then turn to walk away, tossing the match into the gasoline pooled around the room. I scream as the flames erupt all around me. Smoke fills my lungs and everything goes black._

I scream at the top of my lungs, jolting up in bed, breathing heavily. My door bursts open and mom, dad, and Dawn rush inside.

"Honey, what happened?" Mom asks, rushing to my side and hugging me close. I lean against her shoulder and try to control my breathing.

"Bad dream," I tell her, quietly, looking up at my family. "Sorry I woke you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember it," I lie, thinking about the smoke and the people and Angel. "I just know it was bad."

"I'm going back to bed," Dawn announces, leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, guys," I sigh, rubbing my forehead. "Go back to sleep." I flop back onto my bed, roll onto my side, and cuddle down into the blankets. I hear my door shut and then feel my mom lie down next to me. I smile softly and roll over to rest my head on her shoulder. She kisses my forehead and I drift back to sleep, wondering exactly what memories I lost when three years of my mind was wiped clean. After dreaming about Angel two days in a row and now those strange British people, I can't help but think they kept things from me after the accident.

**~CYE~**

I sleep in really late and groan when I see that it's almost noon. Then I remember Angel had asked me on another date and perk up. Sending Willow a quick text to tell her I'm going to be late getting to the Bronze because I'm going out with Angel. I run to get in the shower. I quickly wash my hair and body then hop out, wrapping myself in a fluffy blue towel. I grin as I read Willow's text. It reads:

_Told you he was into you! Go get him, tiger! ;P –W_

I slip on a pair of yellow panties and a matching lacy bra then stand in front of my closet, towel-drying my hair. I toss the towel aside then pull a light green dress out of my closet. The flowy material falls just to my knees and has a thick white lace band right under the breasts. I slip on a pair of simple white kitten heels. I leave my hair damp and wavy.

"Mom!" I call, making my way down the stairs. She sits on the couch and looks up when I enter the living room. "I'm going out with Angel. He'll be here to pick me up soon. Thanks for staying with me last night."

"Of course, sweetie," she says, standing up to hug me. I smile happily when the doorbell rings and head over to answer it. Mom grins too. Angel must have made a good first impression the other day. I open the door to a smirking Angel and look down sheepishly as his eyes unabashedly roam over my body.

"You look beautiful, as always," he tells me, taking my hand and placing a kiss on the back.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I answer. And it's true. He wears loose black cargo shorts that look perfect on his strong frame and a deep red t-shirt that set off his tan complexion beautifully. He offers me his arm and I rest my hand in the crook of his elbow. He leads me to his car, opening the door for me before going around to the driver's side and hoping in.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he starts the car. He grins over at me.

"You'll see."

**~CYE~**

"The beach?" I ask happily as he parks near the boardwalk. He smiles at my enthusiasm and jumps out of the car, rushing to my side to open my door for me. He holds his hand out and I take it, allowing him to gently pull me from the car.

"Not that I don't love the beach, but I wore bad shoes for this," I tell him, taking them off and placing them back in the car. He chuckles.

"Let's get you some flip-flops, then we can get something to eat," he tells me, scooping me off the ground. I nearly shriek in surprise.

"Angel!" I exclaim. He gives me a wolfish grin.

"Wouldn't want you getting a splinter," he states, like it should be obvious. I roll my eyes but don't protest any longer, settling for snuggling into his strong, warm arms. He carries me to the first place that sells shoes and buys me a pair of green flip-flops, despite my protests of being able to buy my own shoes. He sets me gently to my feet and I slip the new shoes on. I sigh happily as he wraps his arm around my waist and I lean my head against his shoulder.

"What do you want to do first?" Angel asks, looking down at me with a little smile playing at his lips.

"Let's get something to eat," I tell him, smiling softly back at him. "I'm starving." Almost as if to prove my point, my stomach grumbles loudly. I blush but Angel just chuckles.

"Let's get you fed," he agrees, leading me to the more food heavy section of the boardwalk. After we eat, we head to the beach. Angel hands me one of my swimsuits which he had apparently picked up from my house hours before coming to get me so I wouldn't be entirely unprepared. The swimsuit my mom gave to Angel for me to wear is a black bikini with little pineapples all over it. It also happens to be my favorite. Angel wears simple white and red swim trunks and I can't help but admire his perfectly sculpted chest. I have the intense desire to lick his abs.

"See something you like?" he teases, seeing my stare.

"I do, actually," I grin up at him. "But you do too." He returns my smile and looks me over appreciatively.

"You're gorgeous," he breathes, looking deep into my eyes. I blush and look away but Angel hooks a finger under my chin. He turns my face back towards his.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he warns me, giving me a chance to back away. He starts to lean closer to me. I grab the back of his neck, tangling my fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. I pull him to me, crushing our lips together, not being able to wait any longer. He smirks into the kiss, reaching down to wrap his arms around my bare waist, dragging me closer. I bring my free hand up to cup his cheek. Just as I'm about to deeper the kiss, I hear a group of guys start cat-calling and whistling in our direction. I break away from Angel and blush. I look back up at him from underneath my eyelashes.

"Race you," I whisper, pulling away and darting for the ocean. I hear Angel's laugh follow me and then am suddenly scooped back into strong arms. I squeal as the cold water hits my body and giggle as he places a soft kiss to my neck.

"Looks like it's a tie," he states.

**Any ideas who the British people could be? hehe. Review please!**


End file.
